<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE WOMAN WITH THE G O L D EYES by KA_LON</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974374">THE WOMAN WITH THE G O L D EYES</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KA_LON/pseuds/KA_LON'>KA_LON</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>G O L D E N  C H I L D [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Modern Royalty, Royalty, Smut, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KA_LON/pseuds/KA_LON</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Golden child, my how bright you glow."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>G O L D E N  C H I L D [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ;Sun child;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Born with eyes like pools of onyx, Lee Sunna was nothing but ordinary. Never one that stood out from the other omega children, she was one who many would call average. It wasn't until she was old enough to stay under the sun rays that one began to notice the difference. Those pools of onyx bring drowned by a contrasting gold, it then she was diagnosed with heterochromia. Only her right eye partly consumed by the gold that would spread every time she stayed out in the sun for long periods of time. One summer was all it took for the gold to take over, it then when they realized it. She was a taeyang ai, translated to sun child. Described as a child who's eyes turns the color of the sun when they're exposed to it. A rare breed of omega, made as the other half to the moon child. An alpha who's eyes turn silver as the moon light, with specks of grey. The two were the opposite while fitting perfectly like puzzle pieces, often called yin and yang mates.</p><p>Sunna would laugh at the fairy tail notion of finding her "other half", always two born in the same generation. The notion of perfect mates have long been forgotten ever since packs weren't nessecary. Any who would ask would find that Sunna was perfectly fine if her mate was a normal alpha, though she does joke about finding prince charming with silver eyes contrasted by specks of grey. These thoughts were always far from her mind, she believed in the notion of everything happens for a reason. Who ever she's meant to settle down with will come into her life when they are suppose too, and not a minute before. Explaining that to her family, well that was something she long since have given up on.</p><p>Sunna wasn't too big on family functions, but hers had the tradition of summer BBQ's. A once a year gathering for all of the family to get together at their grandparents house. Sunna was content to lounging on the pool chair, earphones blocking out the sound of kids playing, splashes of pool water, and the murmuring of conversations. The smell of cooking food reminding her of why she came every year, it certainly wasn't for her aunts and cousins that never let her breath without asking if she was settling down soon, or if she was interested in meeting the sons of their friends. It was bad enough she felt she stood out because of her eyes but now she was the only one of her cousins of mating age that wasn't mated.</p><p>A golden eye peaked open when she felt someone sit down on the edge of her chair, letting out a breath and smiling face of her cousin. "Don't be like that" She teases.</p><p>"Like what? Not wanting to be harassed yet another year" Sunna replies, earning a laugh.</p><p>"You know we're all just teasing, right? I mean we all thought alphas would be jumping at the chance to mate someone as special as you" Her cousin defends, to which Sunna pulls out her ear phones as she sat up.</p><p>"Because of my eyes, you think I should have alphas lined up for me. As someone who's mated, you should know it's a lot more than just how someone looks" Sunna retorts as she stood, tone sharp as she was now annoyed by what she knew was teasing but the jokes were growing real stale, real quick. Especially since no one even bothered her before they were mated.</p><p>"I have a friend who want's to meet you if you're interested" She calls after her "We just want you to be happy" She adds when she realizes Sunna wasn't turning around.</p><p>That was a line she heard one too many times. Always quick to be said when they think it'll placate her annoyance, to get her to do what they want. She was perfectly happy alone, some of them can't say the same.</p><p>"What's bothering you honey bee?" Sunna smiles as the soothing voice of her grandmother, looking to see the older woman shutting the front door behind her. </p><p>"Apparently I should have alpha's lined up down the block by now" The woman signs as she sits down beside Sunna on the swing seat.</p><p>"Taking a hint was never their strong suit" Her grandmother jokes "I'm glad you didn't mate the first alpha that shows you attention, mating doesn't equal happiness. You would think at least your cousin would know this as she's on her third mating" She points out.</p><p>"I just..don't want to be rushed, or feel like I have to mate because I'm at the age were any other omega would have already mated" Sunna breaths. Feeling as if there was a weight placed onto her shoulders, as long as she wasn't mated. </p><p>"You were never one to be a statistic, we knew that when your eyes turned gold" Her grandmother states, Sunna pouting at her words.</p><p>"It feels more of a burden then a blessing" </p><p>"It feels like that now, but you'll soon see why you were given those eyes" Her grandmother's smile was calming, Sunna snuggling closer to the older woman. Her mint smell was soothing, one that all beta's carry. It was nice to be around someone who didn't have the burden to mate, and understood why it shouldn't be rushed. Maybe there was another reason she came to these family functions.</p><p>Opening the door to her apartment, she felt relief to be home. A bag of leftovers in the crook of her elbow, hand clutching the stack of mail she retrieved from her mailbox. Her interest was peaked by the blue envelope sealed with the royal crest which contrasted her usual stack of white envelopes and subscription magazines. After putting the containers in the fridge, Sunna turned her attention to the envelope. Curiosity rising at the seal on the letter as she flipped it over to open it, pulling out the letter inside. The royal advisors has requested a meeting with her but the king's signature at the bottom made it a royal order. Confused, she couldn't think of any reason why the royal advisors would want to meet with her. She knew sun and moon children were documented but she was 24 now. Not only that but the king wasn't in need of any potential queens, he's been courting Hana Kang for the last year. The news was filled with the family who's social status has come from marrying into power. Their eldest daughter was even married to one of the royal advisors, and now their youngest was to become queen sealing their status as royalty. There has been doubts recently, as a year has passed and Hana doesn't seemed any closer to being crowned or carrying the next heir, and no. If anyone asks Sunna did not laugh when a reporter commented that Hana should probably aim for the status of mistress at this point.</p><p>The meeting was set for the late afternoon which Sunna expected was because they knew as an omega if she had a job, she would have either the morning or early afternoon shift. Apparently being an omega meant you were born with a caution: handle with care sticker on your forehead, fragile enough for the government to implement laws to protect. Now don't get it misconstrued, Sunna believes that some of the laws are beneficial to the needs of omegas. Such as the Omega labor law that included allowing omegas a week minimum for their heats, but making it illegal for businesses to hire omegas for jobs that required heavy lifting or excess labor was a little excessive. Not to mention only being able to work the morning or early afternoon shift, and don't even mention over time it might give your boss a stroke. With the addition of buses distinguished by three colors, white for omegas, silver for alpha and betas, gold for couples and friends of different sub genders traveling together. You could find the same for train's, each car alternating between the three colors. Both public transportations running 24 hours a day, another law implemented for the safety of not just unmated omegas but omegas traveling alone. While this was excessive, no one could deny the rate of omegas being forced into mating declining by ten percent, it was rare to even find a report pertaining to being assaulted while waiting for the bus or train on the news now a days. So Maybe all laws weren't just there to hinder omegas.</p><p>Stepping off the white bus she had changed into a business casual look, which seemed to help her fit right into the dress code of those that worked or visited the business and city hall district. Entering the modern building that was city hall, the receptionist almost knocking his chair over to escort her to the meeting room once she had given her name. Entering the door, bowing to the receptionist who held the tinted glass door open for her she was greeted with a table of four men who all stood to bow in greeting. A gesture which Sunna returned.</p><p>"Please sit" The second advisor says with a hand gesture towards the empty chairs on the other side of the table "I know this is all probably confusing for you, but please know that it's nothing to cause concern" He reassures.</p><p>"I don't think a letter would of been sent if it was something of concern" Sunna states as she sits "And I'm assuming this has something to do with me being a sun child" She adds, the third advisor nodding in confirmation</p><p>"It's one of the reasons, yes. I'm sure you may know that the king has taken Hana Kang as his potential mate and our next queen, but there has been some information found by the physician that not only caused his majesty alarm but has led him into finding another potential mate" He explains, Sunna's eyebrows raising as his words. Looking to the faces of the other three men in the room, who stared back at her a sense of respect and attentiveness. As if ready to eager to hear whatever she had to say, it was something that surprised her but if this conversation was going where she thought it was she could understand why. </p><p>"Before we continue. May I know what the information that his majesty was told? I mean it had to have been serious to even get Hana's brother in law to agree she isn't fit to be queen" Sunna asks, eyes looking to the man sitting at the right end. Who blinks in surprise at being mentioned.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>"I took an oath when I join as his majesty's royal advisor. The king and this country's needs always come before personal interest" He responds "And even if I wanted too, nothing I could say would change his majesty's or the other advisors decision" He adds.</p>
  <p>"Now I'm really interested" Sunna comments.</p>
  <p>"You may know the information given to his majesty" The head advisor answers, slipping a file out of his briefcase, and passing it to Sunna "The king was always skeptical about Ms. Kang because of her family history. To which me made the decision to wait until she was with child before crowing her queen, but when a year had passed and Ms. Kang still showed no signs of carrying we had the royal physician do a check up. He found that when he reviewed her medical chart there was an..irregularity. Her blood type was listed as ab-o positive" He explains, the file he had handed Sunna contained a copy of the said medical chart.</p>
  <p>"So she's a sun child..what's the problem?" Sunna questioned, seeing nothing out of the ordinary about the chart. Actually, it almost matched hers to the T. It was common for sun children to hold the blood type of ab-o positive while the moon child has ab-o negative. </p>
  <p>"We keep record of every sun and moon child, and someone Ms. Kang's name ended up on that list because of her blood type. So when we were choosing Ms. Kang's social network and upbringing benefited her more for the position of queen, with the addition of being a sun child. She was the prefect choice" The head advisor explains, Sunna becoming more confused by the minute. Maybe she wasn’t here for what she thought she was.</p>
  <p>"Now you're confusing me to why I'm here..the only problem I see is that she has a low fertility percentage"</p>
  <p>"That's what we thought, until we had her blood tested again. She's ab negative" The head advisor states.</p>
  <p>"Oh.." False medical file, not the first time someone’s done it. Though she’s never seen it done to be put on record as a sun child, some doctor must me millions richer. It’s not easy falsifying documents that are checked by royal analyst.</p>
  <p>"Exactly, it's one thing to lie on your medical chart. It's another to lie about being a sun child" He continues, Sunna nodding.</p>
  <p>"So since she's not what you were hoping, you decided to get the next best thing”</p>
  <p>"Ms. Lee we know it may seem like you're a second choice, but if Ms. Kang wasn't listen as a sun child you would of been chosen" The third advisor tries to pacify the words that have been said that may have offended her.</p>
  <p>"That's makes me feel even more like a second choice, not to mention that isn't the only reason why you choose you. Do you expect for me to go out and socialize as well to get my status up before being chosen" Sunna says, the men tensing up unsure of what to say that would ease the situation until the fourth advisor spoke.</p>
  <p>"No, our intentions were to never make you feel less than. She was perfect on paper, but we know now that maybe we shouldn't of been looking for perfect" Words holding a undertone of a double meaning.</p>
  <p>"No you're right, she is perfect. No one even knows a "medical error" was why she was listed as a sun child. I'm sure you can find other methods of boosting her fertility percentage, hell you can even find a surrogate while turning this whole thing into a pity party if you chose, the perfect front page story" Sunna points out, The head advisor nodding in agreement.</p>
  <p>"We could, but being a sun child was the only requirement given to us by the king. So no we can't turn this into a pity party as you put it, and you aren't our second option nor do you have to be the perfect option because you're the only option we have" He explains, Sunna shifting in her seat.</p>
  <p>"And if I decline?" The atmosphere in the room became tense as her words, or was it shock as if they never expected her to even consider declining the offer.</p>
  <p>"If that is what you truly wish to do, his majesty will appoint a successor should anything happen to him" The head advisor states, Sunna raising an eyebrow. </p>
  <p>"Does he have some kind of fetish or something, that no other omega will fit his mold" Her tone was serious, but her words dissolves the serious atmosphere into a more humorous one as the men chuckle. </p>
  <p>"No, I can assure you his majesty does not have a sun child fetish. Ms. Kang ruined her chances by lying, there's no hope for convincing him of spinning the story" The second advisor says, Sunna signing in reply.</p>
  <p>"If I'm going to do this..I want to meet him first" Her words were said carefully, as if she was treading on thin ice.</p>
  <p>"That can be arranged. I'm sure his majesty will be happy you're considering this" The head advisor smiles, relived that she was willing to at lease compromise.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ;Chamomile and honey;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Sunna was more than surprised to receive a letter only a few days later, but this time it was more personal. Hand written, and accompanied by flowers. Sun flowers to be exact, Sunna didn't know if he was joking or serious but couldn't help but smell them anyway. They did look pretty in her kitchen. The king wanted to meet at a cafe, something to make it less like a meeting and more like catching up with a friend. The time and date was during one of her days off, prompting her suspicions of them doing a background check on her. After what happened with Hana, she really can't blame them. She was dressed more casual, even though the café was located between the business district and high class residential area. The inside was comfortably filled, still allowing them privacy which probably had a lot to do with it being between the morning and lunch hour.</p><p>"Sunna" The sound of her name drew her attention to a table in the corner. Golden eyes taking in the figure dressed in a simple black ensemble she knew was designer no matter how causal it looked. The dark color contrasted against ivory honey skin that made her fingers twitch, was it as soft as it looked? Plump pink lips caught her eyes next, button nose twitching as he breaths in her scent when she gets close enough but it was his eyes. Those silver eyes contrasted by grey holding an intense gaze that caught her off guard. Not to mention his scent of sandalwood that made her mouth water.</p><p>"So you don't have a sun child fetish" Sunna jokes, receiving a smirk.</p><p>"Not in the slightest, sit" He gestures to the seat across from his own. Her bracelets jingling as she shrugs off her coat, hanging it on the back of her chair before taking a seat.</p><p>"Well isn't this a surprise, wonder how I could of missed the king being a moon child. I would of thought it would be plastered all over the news"</p><p>"A few decades too late sunshine, you were probably still in your mothers womb when I was born" He teases, her eyebrows furrowing at his words. Clearly already annoyed and they haven't even gotten far into the conversation yet.</p><p>"You're only two years older than me" She argues, finally noticing the cup in front of her when she went to rest her elbow on the table.</p><p>"Chamomile tea with a dash of honey. That is how you take your tea, right?" He questions, though clearly he knew the answer already. The white and purple flowers float in the golden liquid, the sweet aroma of the daisy like flower mixing with the woodsy smell of honey drifting into her nose as she lifted the cup to take a sip.</p><p>"I would ask if you're stalking me but you have people for that don't you" Sunna states with a smirk, thinking she had everything figured out. Clearly there was a thorough background check ran on her.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>"Well your mother is a great informant" Sehun drops innocently, Sunna's face morphing into shock.</p>
  <p>"My mother? You talked to my mother!" Sunna asks.</p>
  <p>"Mhm, way more effective than any of the people I could of hired to stalk you" He teases, to which she snorts.</p>
  <p>"I would assume so" Her eyes were narrowed as she watched him take a sip of his coffee "What else did she tell you?"</p>
  <p>"Oh just the usual. A few childhood stories here, how she loves the fact that she'll be getting grandchildren sooner than she thought" He lists nonchalantly.</p>
  <p>"I didn't agree to anything" Sunna reminds.</p>
  <p>"Hypothetically speaking" Sehun corrects himself.</p>
  <p>"Hm" Sunna hums in reply as Sehun sends a innocent smile. Their stare contest was interrupted as the waiter placed down a place, red velvet cake "I see you two also exchanged cake recipes" She adds.</p>
  <p>"Of course, have to know what to get you when you become annoyed with me"</p>
  <p>"Or just trying to fatten me up" She mumbles, already picking up one of the two forks.</p>
  <p>"That too. Can't have the potential mother of my children deprived of the goodness that is sugar" He said, chuckling as she rolled her eyes "I was surprised that you wanted to meet me first, many in your position wouldn't think twice about saying yes" He adds, changing the topic to the actual reason why they were here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"There are a lot of things someone in my position would take advantage off" Sunna points out "Besides I actually want to know the person that I’m going to agree to attach myself to for the rest of my life, you know"</p>
  <p>"I thought you didn't agree to anything yet" Sehun reminds Sunna of her earlier words, the omega tensing up for a second.</p>
  <p>"I didn't" Sunna replies as she stuffed another fork of cake in her mouth.</p>
  <p>"Hm"</p>
  <p>The sound of metal being placed on ceramic was heard as Sunna placed her fork down, full on tea and cake, Sehun having finished what she couldn't.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Full?" He asked, seeming satisfied with the nod he received in reply as he sipped the last of his coffee before he stood "Good, It's time to get you home"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"But the bus doesn't come till 5:30" Sunna stated as she checked her watch, Sehun pulling on his suit jacket that was draped on the back of his own chair completing the ensemble of his black t-shirt tucked into fitted trousers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm driving you" He replied as he grabbed her jacket, waiting patiently as she stood from her seat before helping her into the faded denim.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Of course, can't let the future mother of your kids take the bus" She joked a she pulled her curls from out of her jacket.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I wouldn’t let any omega take the bus home when it's almost dark" He corrected, the season of fall causing the sun to set faster.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The ride to her apartment was filled with soft music and occasional conversation. Sunna giving a wave to Sehun as she entered her building, who only pulled off after the door closed and locked behind her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>"Despite the cold weather things were steaming hot in the business district yesterday afternoon. The king was spotted with an omega that wasn't Hana Kang, and this one also had gold eyes-" </em>The reporter was cut off as Sunna changed the channel to a sitcom.</p>
  <p>Every news station was covering the story of her and Sehun. She didn’t even want to know what the blogs were saying, not to mention her nosy family has been blowing her phone up since the news broke. Tea, she needs some tea before she starts talking to people. A knock on her door stops her from lifting the glass lid of the jar that held her tea bags, she was thinking of switching to actually flowers instead after having the tea from the cafe.</p>
  <p>Opening the door, it was as if Sehun had the same idea as her. Holding two plastic cups with brown hand holders wrapped around them. One with ice coffee, the other held the golden liquid. White and purple flowers floating, and sticking to the side of the plastic that she was craving.</p>
  <p>”I’m assuming you’ve seen the news” Sunna says as she took the tea, allowing him to walk past her into the entryway.</p>
  <p>"Good morning to you too" Sehun greets, Sunna closing the door behind him as he takes off his converse. Dressed casually in just light jeans and a knit sweater.</p>
  <p>“Morning Sehun, it would be very nice to see you if your face wasn’t just plastered on my tv. Oh wait, so was mine” Sunna points out, Sehun placing a kiss on her forehead as he passes. Heading into the living room.</p>
  <p>“Everything will fine”</p>
  <p>“Sehun, you do know I have work on Monday” Sunna reminds as she follows after him, watching as he makes himself comfortable on her couch before taking a seat herself.</p>
  <p>”Do you?” Sehun questions, Sunna’s eyebrows furrowing at his words. He knows she has a job why would-.</p>
  <p>“You didn’t, tell me you didn’t”</p>
  <p>”I didn’t” Sunna glares at his tone, watching as he sips his coffee without a care in the world.</p>
  <p>”Sehun!”</p>
  <p>“That’s your majesty to you” He corrects, Sunna scoffing.</p>
  <p>”It’s not funny, you may be used to women depending on you for money but I actually like paying my own bills” </p>
  <p>”You’re right, it’s not funny” Sehun says, tone changing from amusement to serious upon seeing how upset she actually was “Give me three reasons why you wouldn't say yes, and I'll get you your job back" He compromises, which Sunna deems as fair. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"For one, I still don't know you that well" She starts to list. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Okay, that’s one" Sehun agrees, Sunna continuing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"And you could still be a psycho"</p>
  <p>”I’ll accept that, one more” Sehun states, waiting patiently as Sunna tries to come up with a valid third reason “The same reason why you can’t find one more thing that gives you a red flag. Is the same reason why I knew you would say yes” He explains “You made up your mind the minute I offered to drive you home, not to mention you waved when I dropped you off. You don’t seem like the type to allow someone to believe you had a good time when you didn’t” He adds, Sunna deflating with a huff..because he was right.</p>
  <p>“You still could of told you before you had me fired” Sunna says, taking a sip of her tea.</p>
  <p>”You’re right I should of asked you first, but I knew you would say no and you proved my point as you like to pay your own bills” Sehun points out, Sunna snorting.</p>
  <p>“You should be happy I like to pay my own bills” </p>
  <p>“I’m ecstatic” He responds sarcastically, Sunna looking at him with suspicion as he catches him eyeing her.</p>
  <p>”What?” </p>
  <p>“Come here” He coaxes, stretching his arm out to pull on her t-shirt.</p>
  <p>”Are you feeling sappy right now” She teases, reluctantly allowing him to tug her into his side. His arm wrapping around her.</p>
  <p>“I thought omegas liked sappy alphas?” Sehun point out, Sunna snorting.</p>
  <p>“You seem like those alphas who are only sappy to get what they want”</p>
  <p>“No, I’d just bribe you with cake” Sehun jokes, laughing as the back of Sunna’s hand hits his chest as she stood “Aw, I was joking”</p>
  <p>”You can joke by yourself, don’t you have paperwork you need to be doing?” Sunna questions.</p>
  <p>“I actually came to take you to meet someone” Sunna’s eyebrows raise at his words, now curious as to who the someone was.</p>
  <p>”I guess I’ll get dressed”</p>
  <p>”Should I come with” Sehun laughs as her slipper comes hurling at him not even a second later. </p>
  <p>When Sehun told her he wanted her to meet someone, she didn’t expect it to have four legs and fur barreling towards her feet. Her mood was instantly lifted as she bent down to fun her fingers though the fluffy white that covered the Maltese. </p>
  <p>“this is Vivi, the only one that will come before you” He states seriously, Sunna snorting.</p>
  <p>”Of course, how could I ever compete with these puppy eyes?” Sunna asks rhetorically  as she held Vivi up, placing her head next to his as she looks to Sehun. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Easy" He winks, chuckling as she smacks his arm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Shameless"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"But seriously, I'm sure your puppy eyes could rival even his" Sehun says eyes connecting with hers "Especially with eyes like those" He added causing her to snort.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You getting sappy again" Sunna teases, Sehun smirking.</p>
  <p>”How else am I suppose to get what I want” Sehun jokes, referring to her earlier statement. Earning an eye roll in response. <br/><br/>The next few weeks went by slower then usual. Sehun mostly busy with his “kingly” duties. Consisting of meetings and paper work. Leaving a now unemployed Sunna to find something to with all the free time she now has. Using it mostly to annoy Sehun any chance she got, revenge for leaving her with too much time and nothing to do. Which Sehun retaliated by adding more zero’s into her bank account, telling her to go shopping which most stay at home omegas tend to do with their time other then taking care of home affairs. </p>
  <p>With rolled eyes Sunna ended up racking up a food bill instead, and maybe she should pay for a gym membership too. Finding her hips and ass were filling out the more she laid around the house eating, or maybe it was her body preparing for her heat. Her omega wanting to appear her alpha by showing she was capable of carrying his litter. </p>
  <p>“So what’s my allowance going to be this week?” Sunna asks jokingly, taking a sip of her wine. They were currently seated in a restaurant, secluded in a corner table. Barely recognizable under the dim lighting, the soft candle light just casting a glow on their faces.</p>
  <p>“How does a couple thousand sound, have to make sure my baby is well taken care of” Sehun plays along “I can already see the rewards of my diligence" He smirks, and if they weren’t in public he would of found a shoe flying at him for his comment.</p>
  <p>”What do omegas see in you again?” Sunna questions, almost choking on her wine at his reply.</p>
  <p>”My dick size”</p>
  <p>”Of course, because quite frankly your personally is average" Her tone held amusement as his eyes narrow, response just on the tip of his tongue held in by the waiter appearing with their food. </p>
  <p>Sehun’s hand resting just on her lower back as he guided her towards his car after their meal, he had been busy all week and suggested dinner. The alpha had missed the omega, not that he would allow her to know. </p>
  <p>The smell of sandalwood was becoming more suffocating to Sunna who could feel her skin heating with each intake of the scent. It wasn’t until they were halfway to her apartment that she realized she was going into heat early. </p>
  <p>“What’s wrong?” Sehun questions, briefly taking his eyes off the road to glance at her. Having felt her fidgeting under his hand placed on her thigh. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I um..I think my heat's coming early" Her response was just above a whisper but easily heard over the low hum of music. A soft whimper falling from her lips as the squeeze of her thigh, body becoming more sensitive as a side effect of her heat. She would be blushing at how easy it was to turn her on if she wasn’t feeling like she was slowly cooking in a oven. </p>
  <p>"My special omega" Sehun spoke, fingers softly tracing her inner thigh being rewarded with the influx of a scent that was becoming his favorite, peach "Sunna, baby. I'm gonna need your answer" He states in a tone she’s had only heard once from the king who was always easy going. </p>
  <p>Sunna already knew the answer to what he was asking. Hell, he knows the answer to what he was asking. Her decision already made before she even realized it. Meeting Sehun brought on things she never expected, he was different from the image she had in her mind. Never expecting them to connect and become friends in the short span of a month. Thrown off by the effort he made, and maybe that’s when she knew. </p>
  <p>Sunna found herself nodding, but it wasn’t good enough. The hand squeezing her thigh letting her know he needed a verbal answer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes" She voices, Sehun making a U-turn to change their destination to his penthouse instead.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ;Yin and Yang; [M]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p>For a second Sunna had thought her heat triggered his rut with the way he ripped her clothes off, but his teasing proved that he was very much in his right mind. Wanting to push her to the edge of her own until she was begging. Her only life line was the sheets she gripped in her hands, a gasp leaving her lips as he slipped between her folds grazing over her clit.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>"Sehun" What was suppose to be a warning slipped out as moan as he probed her entrance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hmm" He hummed, hands resting on either side of her head caging her body under his as her own hands released the sheet to grip at his back as he slowly eased in his tip allowing gravity to do most of the work.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Please" She breathed, the feeling of him slowly sinking into her breaking whatever pride she had left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're gonna have to use your words, baby. Tell me what you want?" He teased, his lips leaving small pecks on her own as he sunk deeper.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I hate you" She spoke in between the kisses he left on her lips, receiving a snort in reply.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It isn't nice to lie" Sehun reproached, pushing himself the rest of the way in with a hard thrust.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A moan replaced the words that wanted to fall from her mouth, his hips settling into deep, slow, short thrusts. Her blunt nails digging into his back, a whimper falling from her lips every time his tip grazed that spot inside of her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Faster" Sunna moaned, moving her hips with his as she felt a familiar knot already forming in her abdomen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What was that? I couldn't hear you with all the moans falling from your lips" Sehun questioned with a smirk, chuckling at the glare he received in reply.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I swear to god Sehun if you-oh, fuck!" She moaned as his hips pistoned into hers. She was so close, her toes curling as her legs lightly shook from the overwhelming pleasure. Her eyes had just started to close when he stopped "Sehun!" She gasped. Arms wrapping around his neck, his own holding her close as he flipped their positions.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sunna’s own fingers digging into her own arms as she sunk down even deeper onto him. A whimper falling from her mouth at the feeling of him twitching deep inside of her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I could kill you" The normal edge in her voice softened by the pleasure she was feeling, her glare being met with a smirk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You want your orgasm?" Sehun asked tongue grazing over one of the purple marks blooming on her collarbone, leaving soft kisses on her neck as he trailed up to her ear "You're gonna have to work for it" He whispered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She was still in the early stages of heat and he knew it. Getting all his teasing in before all she could think about was how good he felt inside of her and how deliciously her next orgasm built inside of her. Before all she would be focused on was the need to have his knot stuffed deeply inside of her as he pumped her womb full of his cum. With the roll of her eyes, she adjusted her position again. Her hands pushing against his chest, his back meeting the mattress as he head sunk into the pillows. Obviously enjoying the change in view, hands gripped her hips, a moan slipping past plump pink lips as her hips started to move. Each time she sunk down she could feel her orgasm building, oblivious to the silver eyes glowing brightly as he took in the way she rose up and down allowing him to see where they connected.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"So beautiful" He whispered causing her eyes that she hadn't realized she closed to open back up, gold meeting silver. Leaning down she placed a few pecks on his lips, hands cupping the sides of his face before a moan slipped from her lips as his hips thrusted up to meet hers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sehun placing one last kiss on her lip before he pulled her to lay on top of him, arm around her waist keeping her still as he pistoned his hips into hers. Earning him a few curse words mixed with moans that grew louder as he found her spot again. Her head falling on his shoulder at the feeling of his knot catching her entrance. Her body tensed with each drag of his knot against her walls, legs trembling, her hand clutching the pillows on either side of his head. His knot plunging back in, pressing against her spot, walls tightening as she came around him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Fuck" Sehun moaned as he thrusted in as much as he could with his knot expanding as her walls hugged him, determined to give her a second orgasm before he cums.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Ah!" Sunna's hands gripped Sehun's shoulders as he sat up, thumb rubbing circles into her clit. It didn't take long for her walls to tighten into a vice grip as she came again. Practically sobbing into his shoulder with over stimulation as he gave small sharp thrusts, his knot being sucked in deeper by her walls, contractions milking him to an orgasm. A low moan slipped past his lips, fingers indenting the skin of her hips as he came inside of her, knot locking his cum in place. With a breath he relaxed, Sunna practically dead weight on top of him. With soft touches he pushed her curls to one shoulder, revealing the fresh bite mark that bonds them. His lips leaving sweet kisses on the sensitive skin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You okay?" He whispered receiving a sluggish nod and a hum in reply "So you still hate me?” He questioned laughing as Sunna smacked his arm.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>